mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Mixels
Total Drama Mixels is a series of 18 Mixels (series 1 and 2) competing for 1,000,000 dollars and a lifetime supply of cookironies. Competitors *Flain is one of the smartest and thinks he's too cool to ever lose at a challenge. *Vulk is a very shy Mixel and loves to fix any problem anybody has. *Zorch is the prankster. He is very fast and quick but can be clumsy sometimes. *Krader is very strong and tough but is very thick headed. He likes to dig to find anything to help a friend in need. *Seismo is very shy at some points but is very strong. He gets scared easily, and if he is scared he burrows underground. *Shuff likes to have fun and makes friends but is very clumsy. He doesn't get noticed easily and hopes to find a supporter. *Teslo is very smart and thinks with his mind, but his tail may go crazy at sometimes. *Volectro loves fun and gets crazy all the time. He jumps around and pays more attention to fun than teamwork. *Zaptor cares about the environment and likes to eat sandwiches but gets distracted very easily and has more fun than any other skill he has. *Flurr likes to be around people and often gets called the cool guy. He has large self confidence but doesn't get along well with anyone who hates his puns. *Slumbo is tired sometimes but runs fast with his icy feet and is tough as a nail. *Lunk has a very hard body and can smash through anything and can reach things like a giraffe but he gets tired so easily, he falls asleep after being woke up. *Jawg is good at making friends but steals any food they have with them. He is loyal to any command. *Gobba gets hungry but tries to only eat what's good for him. He stays well on diets, but can mess it up with eating wood. *Chomly eats anything he sees when he wants it. He has high insanity and can't get along well with others. *Kraw is a very bouncy and skilled Mixel but gets into trouble fast and easy. *Tentro lacks confidence and can't seem to make friends easily. He can make sandwiches faster than any other Mixel around, though! *Balk uses his head for doing anything but has very bad memory and skills. He is very dumb and only picks up a fight when it involves doing some fun too. Other Characters * Scorpi is the main host of the show and is mostly cute he can even Cuddle you to death! * Meltus is one of the Co-hosts. * Globert is ALSO one of the Co-hosts. Episode Guide *TDM Episode 1: Camping or mixing *TDM Episode 1 Part 2: Mixing it is! *TDM Episode 2: Fire and ice *TDM Episode 3: Invasion of the Nixels *TDM Episode 4: Quiz of terror *TDM Episode 5: Study your flex-abilities *TDM Episode 6: Comedians never make cents *TDM Episode 7: Sled champion *TDM Episode 8: Aftermath special *TDM Episode 9: Jumping for toys *TDM Episode 10: Merge and find out later *TDM Episode 11: It's the bomb *TDM Episode 12: Good luck hiding *TDM Episode 13: Scardey-Cat *TDM Episode 14: Cook me something good *TDM Episode 15: Rock paper machine gun *TDM Episode 16: Final friends *TDM Episode 17: Finally another aftermath Category:Fanon Category:Total Drama Mixels Category:Media Starring Flain Category:Media Starring Vulk Category:Media Starring Zorch Category:Media Starring Krader Category:Media Starring Seismo Category:Media Starring Shuff Category:Media Starring Teslo Category:Media Starring Volectro Category:Media Starring Zaptor Category:Media Starring Flurr Category:Media Starring Slumbo Category:Media Starring Lunk Category:Media Starring Jawg Category:Media Starring Chomly Category:Media Starring Gobba Category:Media Starring Kraw Category:Media Starring Tentro Category:Media Starring Balk Category:Media Starring Scorpi Category:Media Starring Footi Category:Media Starring Hoogi